


The Night Before

by BriLucia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Obligatory downer ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriLucia/pseuds/BriLucia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittersweet fluff set the night before the Howling Commandos' mission against Dr. Zola's train. Bucky assures Clara he will always come back to her. </p>
<p>Finally moved here from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

The bed was barely large enough for Bucky alone, much less the two of them together. So, instead of lying side by side, Clara was sprawled out on top of him with her head nestled just under his chin.

Bucky knew he had other, larger things to worry about, like the coming mission against Zola, or Hydra's weapons program, and Nazis in general, but the only thing he could focus on was the girl currently lying on top of him, tracing gentle circles on his bare chest. Clara radiated a warmth and security that put Bucky's mind to rest n a way that nothing else could.

She shifted and curled father into him, reminding him again of just how small she was. With her cheek pressed into the hollow above his collarbone, her feet still barely reached below his knees. He tightened the hold of his arm behind her back, and she sighted deeply and laid her palm flat over his heart.

"Do you have to leave again?" she asked quietly, her voice thrumming against his chest. She had stopped faking an American accent since she had returned to England, and her voice carried its natural northern lilt.

Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Clara's head. She smelled vaguely of lilac soap and the disinfectant that they used down at the hospital.

"You already know that answer to that, Clara," he replied, threading his fingers softly through her tousled hair. "Steve needs me; he needs all of us. And we have a job to do." Bucky paused for a long moment to gaze down at Clara. "But I'll be back. I'll always come back."

"You better," murmured Clara, lifting her hand from his chest to trace Bucky's jaw line. She tipped her head back so she could stare up at him with large, mournful eyes.

He moved his hand up to cup her cheek. "I promise."

Clara laid her head back down against his shoulder and sighted again. Bucky ran a hand up Clara's side to wrap his arms around her back. She shivered involuntarily against his touch.

"I just don't want you to go," Clara breathed against his neck. She had shifted slightly upwards so that her forehead rested on his jaw, and her lips brushed lightly against his neck as she spoke. Bucky responded by tightening his arms around Clara's shoulders.

This was as close as they would ever get to addressing the subject that they both thought about constantly. One day, there would be a mission that was too much for the Howling Commandos. Steve might have been a near invulnerable super soldier, but the rest of the Commandos were just men. They couldn't outrun bullets or heal miraculously from grievous injuries. If the war continued to drag on, it was only a matter of time before Bucky ended up in the hospital, too broken for Clara to fix, or didn't return from the mission at all.

Clara gave one long, shaky sob, and Bucky felt several hot tears fall from her eyes onto his neck. He leaned down and kissed the tears off Clara's cheeks, and she could feel his stubble ghosting across her cheeks with his kisses. Clara tilted her head upwards and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the corner of Bucky's mouth.

"You better not leave me," repeated Clara firmly, "I didn't follow you halfway around the world for you to leave me." The moment of weakness had passed, and Clara sounded more like her usual positive self. Bucky could hear the love in her voice, but there was also a sadness there that neither of them wanted to touch. He couldn't tell who Clara was trying to reassure, him or herself.

He responded by wrapping his arms even more tightly around Clara's back, and she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. Bucky trailed feather light kisses over Clara's forehead and through her silky hair and held her until he felt her breathing shift and become deep and even.

"I love you, Clara," he whispered and pressed one final kiss onto the top of Clara's head, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

~*~

Clara was still asleep when Bucky had to leave the next morning, and he didn't have the heart to wake her. He left her curled up under the blankets with one final "I love you".

That was the last time he ever saw her.


End file.
